


When He Sees Me

by hotguyhawkeye



Series: Reader/Peter: Better Together [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendships, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotguyhawkeye/pseuds/hotguyhawkeye
Summary: Schoolfinallylets out, and your best friend, MJ, wants somedish.





	When He Sees Me

The final bell rings, signaling the end of school; you and Peter rise from your desks nearly in unison, and make your way toward the front of the class to hand in your exams. As you come to each other’s side, your hands wind together naturally, and you head into the hallway together. As you head toward your lockers, you are blissfully oblivious to the stares and whispers that are still following the two of you everywhere you go; Peter squeezes your hand gently, and you turn to look at him.

“So,” he says, “that exam….”

You groan, and drop his hand in favor of winding your arm around his waist to smash your face against his chest. “That class is dead to me and so is that exam.” Peter laughs and you playfully push him away. “I’m serious, Peter. I did all the homework for this section like, weeks in advance, and I’ve been studying for this test for _days._ And I _still_ didn’t know what half of those questions were asking!”

Peter huffs a more gentle laugh and slings his arm around your shoulders again, pulling you back against his side and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I’m sure you did fine, babe, but if you want to wallow, we can wallow.”

You squeeze both arms around him and nod half-heartedly. “Thanks, Pete.” You’ve finally reached your lockers, and separate to empty your backpacks of the textbooks you won’t need for homework. As each of you continue to swap things out between your backpacks and lockers, Ned and MJ join you, having already ditched their unimportant things. As soon as you close your locker, Michelle grabs your wrist and drags you away; you look at her in confusion and right as you go to look back at Peter, Michelle just yells, “Bathroom, girl stuff, gotta go!”

You know resistance is futile and let your best friend drag you down the hall until she reaches her destination and shoves you into the bathroom, leaning against the door so nobody else can come in. “Okay, girl, you got some ‘splainin to do. I mean, I know I told you to forgive Parker, but _that kiss!_ ”

You blush and try to shrug her off. “I mean you were literally there, MJ, I don’t know what there is to ‘spill.’”

Michelle shakes her head at you and laughs. “Girl, you know exactly what I’m talking about! How did you go from ‘ready to forgive him’ to full-on making out in front of the entire school?! I swear I just saw you this morning and none of this was even hinted at!” Michelle is gesturing wildly as she talks, her voice getting louder, but you note that she doesn’t sound angry or even irritated at not being let in on your decisions; if anything, she sounds like a little kid who just found out Santa actually _is_ real.

You huff a little laugh and lift your arms up in frustration. “I don’t know, Michelle! I really just meant to forgive him and start slow but then there was this hug and he drew me this little cartoon and the lunch bell rang and I swear, he must have left class early or something because the _second_ the bell rang he was outside my classroom waiting for me! And the way he _looked at me_ , Michelle! He looked like he was so afraid I was going to turn him away again and I just sort of threw myself at him and hugged him and then when we finally let go we just...didn’t let go all the way.” You pause to take a breath before continuing your rant, not even noticing the way MJ is laughing at you, and not realizing that you’ve begun pacing back and forth, waving your hands around like mad.

“And then Flash was yelling that stuff and it reminded me of the first time Peter really got into my heart and I just couldn’t help it! I kissed him and if you’re asking if I regret any of it, I don’t, I’m so glad I did it, and ever since I did I just keep counting the minutes that pass until I get to do it again, and it’s corny and gross and stupid but _god,_ MJ, I think I really like him.” By the time you finish your tirade, you’re leaning against the wall opposite Michelle, and your chest is heaving from the effort of getting out so many words in such a short time and with so few breaths in between. You’re staring at the floor, and can’t bring yourself to look up at your best friend, afraid she’s going to say something that might bring the joy of the day crashing down around you, even though you know she would never do anything like that intentionally.

When you finally sneak a glance, you see that she’s just smiling at you and shaking her head fondly, so you make the effort to fully look up at her, which is when she finally starts talking. “Honestly, I’m amazed you managed to refrain from kissing him sooner if you had all of that bottled up in you,” she says with a laugh. Noticing your frown, she lifts her hands in surrender; “I don’t mean that you sound desperate or anything. Just that….you said before that you were falling for him, and part of me thought that it was just you seeing everything through a typical high-school filter. But I think you might have meant it. And if you do, then I need to have a one-on-one with Parker and give him the shovel talk.”

You break at that, and a laugh slips out of you, somewhere between a sigh of relief and a cackle. “Yeah,” you agree, shaking your head back at her. “You can give him a shovel talk.”

Michelle loops her arm through yours and guides the two of you out of the bathroom; you head back to your lockers, only to find that Ned and Peter are gone, but before you can start being sad about it, you notice a sticky note on the front of yours, Peter’s slanted writing on it. _Ned and I are waiting on the steps out front_ , it reads, and you fight a blush at the idea that Peter is waiting for you instead of just heading home and calling you later. Michelle notices your flush and just pats your arm gently, letting you drag her this time, as you are eager to get back to your boyfriend.

As you step out of the building, your eyes find Peter immediately, perched at the bottom of the steps, the dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves of a low-hanging tree, and as he turns to look over his shoulder and smile widely at you, your heart soars.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that last line sounds like an ending but I SWEAR, IT'S NOT! I just wanted there to be at least one _perfect_ day in their lives, and for it to end on a happy and hopeful note, making things from that point forward look rosy. (That's not to say this is going to be immediately followed by angst, just that I really wanted there to be at least one completely pure piece.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, mistakes my own, y'all know this by now
> 
> Let me know what you think! Let me know if you want more! Let me know if you saw the Infinity War and also [still] want to Infinity Die (BUT DON'T COMMENT SPOILERS)
> 
> also planning an update to my Reader/Poe story soon, if any of y'all are reading that! considering starting a Reader/Tony Stark series as well (and open to suggestions of other character Reader Inserts if you have suggestions)!
> 
> love you, hope you're good, probably won't be able to update this for at least a week since I'm starting finals tomorrow night! if you're in finals season, good luck be upon you!
> 
> (and, in an epic throwback to the second and fourth parts of this series, the title is again taken from the Broadway musical Waitress!)


End file.
